


[Podfic] Winter Moon by Rae_Gar_Targaryen91

by HiJustBrowsingThanks



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, author says it's bad but actually quite good, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiJustBrowsingThanks/pseuds/HiJustBrowsingThanks
Summary: [Podfic, recorded and posted with author's permission] You always thought Ezra was the poetic one in your relationship. It turns out he isn’t the only one.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Winter Moon by Rae_Gar_Targaryen91

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [winter moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972703) by [Rae_Gar_Targaryen91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Gar_Targaryen91/pseuds/Rae_Gar_Targaryen91). 



> Thank you so, so, so much for letting me record this fic. This was one of the first Ezra fics i really, truly fell in love with, and I hope I captured at least some of that in this recording. Please leave all comments regarding the fic itself on the original work, and all recording comments with me here. You can find more of my recordings on tumblr [here](https://ifimayhaveaword.tumblr.com/post/628741922691907584/podfic-masterlist).

Listen via Google Drive: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UIlGFgnBuRVaiMu500GOYr8o7ymAE80Y/view?usp=sharing)

Run time: 13:47

File size: 13MB

Intro/exit music is _Secret Life of Daydreams_ from the Pride & Prejudice (2005) soundtrack.

If you're listening on your phone, you may need to hit download so the file can open in a new tab and play from there!

Thanks so much for listening, and I hope you enjoy. If you downloaded, saved, or liked this, please drop a kudo or a comment!


End file.
